Megaman ZX Saisei
Story To Be Added Character Umika Umika is a Female Protagonist. Was To Similar His Umika Hayami/Lupin Yellow From Kaitou Sentai Lupinranger VS Keisatsu Sentai Patranger. Umikairi Bears Pretty Strong Resemblance To Unnamed Girl (Red Hair) From Karakids. Tsukasa Tsukasa is a Female Police To Helper. Was To Similar His Tsukasa Myoujin/Patren 3Gou From Kaitou Sentai Lupinranger VS Keisatsu Sentai Patranger. Tsukasa Bears Pretty Strong Resemblance To Princess Angel From Star Cat. Shihou Shihou is a Close Friend of Umika Who Was Killed By Zamigo. Was To Similar His Shiho Ichinose From Kaitou Sentai Lupinranger VS Keisatsu Sentai Patranger. Shihou Bears Pretty Strong Resemblance To Unnamed Girl (Secondary Yellow Hair) From Karakids. Wilson Wilson is a Human Reporter That Plays an Important Role. She Had Previous Relation To Herlock And He Later Kidnaps Her During The Attack On The Human Settlement By Zamigo Force. Wilson Suit is a Basis For The Repainted And Remolded Version Neige From Megaman Zero 4. Herlock Herlock is a Fox-Like Boss And Secondary Antagonist. He is an Old Friend of Wilson And is Working For Zamigo as a Commander of The Prehistoric Eight Warrior With The Objective of Destroyed. To Was Similar a Craft From Megaman Zero 4. He May Be Based On Fox While His Possible Prehistoric Theme is a Duscyon. He Also Similar To Herlock Sholmes From Kaitou Sentai Lupinranger VS Keisatsu Sentai Patranger. Zamigo Zamigo is an Sea Angel-Like Boss And Main Antagonist. He May Be Based On Sea Angel While His Possible Prehistoric Theme is Clione Limacina. He Also Similar To Zamigo Delma From Kaitou Sentai Lupinranger VS Keisatsu Sentai Patranger. Bosses & Enemies The Robotic Are Based On a Hybrid of Prehistoric Animals. His Robotic Creature Has No Plant Motif. Their Motif of an Organic And Inorganic Object Bring To Mind The Eponymous Female Protagonist of Heroine. The Robotic Are The First Villain Group Who's Are That of Prehistoric Animals. Pseudoroid Prehistoric Eight Warrior''' are a Group of Eight Pseudoroid To Have a Prehistoric Animals. They are Similar To The Einherjar Eight Warriors in Megaman Zero 4 To Have an Einherjar/Mythical Creature Animals. * '''Arcticorn The Unicornoroid '''is a Unicorn-Themed Pseudoroid With Prehistoric Motif Based On Siberian Unicorn. He is a Similar To Haku From Juken Sentai Gekiranger. * '''Sparcorpion The Scorpioroid '''is a Scorpion-Themed Pseudoroid With Prehistoric Motif Based On Pulmonoscorpius. He is a Similar To Sorisa From Juken Sentai Gekiranger. * '''Mamburn The Mammoroid '''is a Mammoth-Themed Pseudoroid With Prehistoric Motif Based On Woolly Mammoth. He is a Similar To Mosuman (Gyun-Gyun Fist Sage Great Athletic Meet) From Juken Sentai Gekiranger. * '''Speetrich The Ostrichroid '''is an Ostrich-Themed Pseudoroid With Prehistoric Motif Based On Moa. He is a Similar To Chouda From Juken Sentai Gekiranger. * '''Frostpotamus The Gorgoroid is a Hippopotamus-Themed Pseudoroid With Prehistoric Motif Based On Hippopotamus Gorgops. He is a Gabatt Kababacci From Kaitou Sentai Lupinranger And Keisatsu Sentai Patranger. * '''Thundeer The Megaloceroid '''is a Deer-Themed Pseudoroid With Prehistoric Motif Based On Megaloceros. He is a Similar To Brez Arenishka From Kaitou Sentai Lupinranger And Keisatsu Sentai Patranger. * '''Devilflame The Beelzebuforoid '''is a Frog-Themed Pseudoroid With Prehistoric Motif Based On Beelzebufo. He is a Similar To Ruretta Gerou From Kaitou Sentai Lupinranger And Keisatsu Sentai Patranger. * '''Ninjamaid The Siamoroid '''is a Sea Otter-Themed Pseudoroid With Prehistoric Motif Based On Siamogale. He is a Similar To Naiyo Kapaja From Kaitou Sentai Lupinranger And Keisatsu Sentai Patranger. Enemies This Enemies With a Bird Motif * '''Darcrow '''is a Crow Like Vampire Based Enemies. With a Prehistoric Motif Based On Corvus. * '''Eggatrice '''is a Cockatrice/Chicken Like Egg Based Enemies. With a Prehistoric Motif Based On Rhizothera. Eggatrice Suit is a Repainted And Remolded Version of CocaPoulet From Megaman Zero 4. * '''Gondor '''is a Condor Like Skeleton Based Enemies. With a Prehistoric Motif Based On Argentavis. Gondor Suit is a Repainted And Remolded Version of Condoroid From Megaman Zero. * '''Kiwing '''is a Kiwi Like Drill Based Enemies. With a Prehistoric Motif Based On Moa/Ratites. * '''Psybird '''is a Flamingo Like Psychic Based Enemies. With a Prehistoric Motif Based On Phoenicopterus. * '''Swallord '''is a Swallow Like Jet Based Enemies. With a Prehistoric Motif Based On Resoviaornis. * '''Woodspike '''is a Woodpecker Like Spike Based Enemies. With a Prehistoric Motif Based On Australopicus Nelsonmandelai. * '''Yuckoo '''is a Cuckoo Like Cuckoo Clock (Bird And Door) Based Enemies. With a Prehistoric Motif Based On Dynamopterus. This Enemies With an Insect Motif * '''Beehell '''is a Bee Like Hive Based Enemies. With a Prehistoric Motif Based On Hymenoptera. Beehiffe Suit is a Repainted And Remolded Version of Bee Rocket From Megaman ZX. * '''Butterfrost '''is a Butterfly Like Ice Based Enemies. With a Prehistoric Motif Based On Euarthropoda. Butterfrost Suit is a Repainted And Repainted Version of Unknown (Unnamed Butterfly) From Megaman ZX. * '''Caterpred '''is a Caterpillar Like Predator Based Enemies. With a Prehistoric Motif Based On Sericulture. Caterpred Suit is a Repainted And Remolded Version of Bonsect From Megaman Zero 4. * '''Cyberfly '''is a Dragonfly Like Cyber Based Enemies. With a Prehistoric Motif Based On Meganeura. Cyberfly Suit is a Repainted And Remolded Version of Mechadragon From Megaman ZX. * '''Flammoth '''is a Moth Like Flame Based Enemies. With a Prehistoric Motif Based On Euarthropoda. Flammoth Suit is a Repainted And Remolded Version of Mothjiro From Megaman Zero 3. * '''Mantrise '''is a Praying Mantis Like Blade Based Enemies. With a Prehistoric Motif Based On Mantodea. * '''Sluggun '''is a Slug Like Gun Based Enemies. With a Prehistoric Motif Based On Campanile. * '''Spryder '''is a Spider Like Electric Based Enemies. With a Prehistoric Motif Based On Megarachne. Spryder Suit is a Repainted And Remolded Version of Web Bolt From Megaman ZX. This Enemies With a Mammal Motif * '''Armyhou '''is a Monkey Like Hanuman Based Enemies. With a Prehistoric Motif Based On Gigantopithecus. Armyhou Suit is a Repainted And Remolded Version of Unknown (Unnamed Monkey) From Megaman Zero. * '''Bullchine '''is a Bull Like Bullfighter Based Enemies. With a Prehistoric Motif Based On Aurochs. * '''Diggamole '''is a Mole Like Dig Based Enemies. With a Prehistoric Motif Based On Naraboryctes. Diggamole Suit is a Repainted And Remolded Version of Molegule From Megaman Zero. * '''Felisoldier '''is a Cat Like Soldier Based Enemies. With a Prehistoric Motif Based On Smilidon. He Also Similar To Galleon. * '''Jacken '''is a Jackal Like Enemies. With a Prehistoric Motif Based On Black-Backed Jackal. Jacken Suit is a Repainted And Remolded Version of Garm From Megaman Zero. * '''Porcupolar '''is a Porcupine Like Ice/Spike Based Enemies. With a Prehistoric Motif Based On Crested Porcupine. * '''Ratchan '''is a Rat Like Enemies. With a Prehistoric Motif Based On Heptaxodontidae. Ratchan Suit is a Repainted And Remolded Version of Rattrap Suit. And By Extension Suit. * '''Shound '''is a Hound/Dog Like Enemies. With a Prehistoric Motif Based On Dire Wolf. Shound Suit is a Repainted And Remolded Version of Unknown (Unnamed Hound) From Megaman Zero 3. Category:Fan Game